New girl on the block
by surfer wannabe
Summary: Becky is a new doctor at cook county-her life through her eyes.


I stepped out of the hospital and made her way across the road to the small cart that sold coffee-to-go. I decided to enjoy her first coffee break of her first day at Cook County General. i walked back across the road and leaned against the wall outside the hospital, blew on my coffee and then took a sip, re-running the events of the day in my head.  
  
"Hey, wassup?" called the familiar voice of my best friend, Jess, who had just started Cook County with me. "I'm okay, I suppose." I answered flatly. "The doctors here seem nice, I mean, that Carter was okay, he didn't bite my head off when I tripped over that drip lead!" Jess exclaimed, I let out a small giggle. The thought of Jess tripping over a drip lead brought a smile to my face; I was always the accident prone one. "Who does Weaver think she is? She told me that if I was going to cause trouble I should rethink my position in this hospital! All I did was trip over a lead! You know me; I would have told her what I thought of her. But I didn't because." Jess was just babbling on like she always does.  
  
I just blocked everything out and centred my thoughts on the one subject. Another doctor had, well let's say, caught my eye. He seemed so funny and sweet, not to mention his great looks! I first saw him when Abby Lockhart was showing me the ropes of County. "And this is the main reception" Abby explained. There he was right in front of me, looking at some files and chatting to a pretty blonde nurse. He then put a file on the desk and walked away. "This is Susan" said Abby "Hi there" Susan cheerfully greeted me. "Hi I'm Becky" Just then 'he' returned looking all doctory and important. "Susan can you find me the file for Mr Thompson please" He asked. I guessed it was the one he had put down just before he left, so I held it up for him to see. "Thanks!" he said taking the file. This where I made a complete fool of myself (but probably broke the ice.) I meant to say my pleasure and introduce myself, but it came out as- "Froddlewhip" "I'm sorry? Come again?" he answered. Why do I turn into a stupid idiot around men? I could feel my face blushing bright red so I walked towards the exit to go on my break and I walked into the receptionist! (This brings us back to the scene with Jess)  
  
"Becky.Becky." Jess was staring straight into my face. "Daydreaming were we?" "Something like that" I answered. It looked like she had gone and got herself a coffee while I was staring into space. "Hi girls" said a voce which made Jess jump and spill her coffee on her sleeve, I turned around and it was him. Greg Pratt. "Sorry!" he exclaimed and started trying to wipe the coffee off with his lab coat. "It doesn't matter" Jess smiled, he smiled to. Their eyes met for a few seconds but then drifted apart. "See you later! Sorry again" he called walking towards the entrance.  
  
That was it, see you later not a word to me. What should I expect; I made a total idiot of myself in front of him. Jess was always the pretty one, getting all the friends and guys at med school. She had a golden shade of hair, great style and a fun personality. I was side-kick girl, listening to different types of music, wearing different clothes. I know that everyone is different and I have individuality but he said nothing to me, not a word. I downed the last of my coffee and walked inside to face another few hours of humiliation. Leaving Jess worrying if coffee comes out of cotton T- shirts.  
  
I decided to spend the rest of my break in the doctor's lounge. The room was slightly shabby, but with a homely feel, inside were a few armchairs and cushions scattered everywhere. I collapsed onto a particularly squashy chair and closed my eyes. I was disturbed when someone called through the door: "Becky I need you in exam 1." It was Weaver. "Move it!"  
  
I walked quickly over to exam 1, trying to hide my face. Inside were Carter and Weaver. "Car accident, fractured arm." Explained Weaver. We were just about to begin when the patients heart beat suddenly dropped; we then rapidly started operating. "Dr. Weaver, we've got a problem in exam 3!" A nurse called into the room. "You guys gonna be okay on your own?" Weaver questioned. I looked at Carter, he gave a small nod. "Sure." He answered quietly. I could tell that he was determined not to let this guy die just by the sound if his voice. We thought we had lost him, but he pulled through, after two hours we finally finished. Exhausted. "Do you want to go for a break? First days can always be stressful." Said Carter. "Thanks"  
  
Back in the doctor's lounge I sat on the sofa, leaned back put my head in my hands and said to myself- "Kill me now!" I didn't realise that someone had just walked into the room. "Bad day, huh?" said a tall dark haired doctor. "If that's what you want to call it!" "I'm Luka" he said taking my hand to shake it, "I'm Becky, nice to meet you." 


End file.
